Talk:Beverly Crusher
Featured nomination *Beverly Crusher My compliments to SmokeDetector47, who single handedly changed this article from a stub to an IMO worthy featured article. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:22, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) **Supported. Certainly. Good work! Ottens 12:07, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) **Seconded. Very good work! --BlueMars 13:06, Aug 21, 2004 (CEST) **Gets my vote. Very detailed and very thorough. Alex Peckover 08:55, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) **Support. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:52, Sep 2, 2004 (CEST) middle initial I was wondering if we should move this page to Beverly C. Crusher, as most all other main characters who have known middle names have their middle initial in their page - James T. Kirk, William T. Riker, Leonard McCoy. I realize that Kirk and Riker spoke theirs often, but McCoy's is about as obscure as Crusher's yet his page is still named favoring it. --Gvsualan 20:08, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I guess renaming it to Beverly C. Crusher would make most sense, considering Beverly Crusher would still redirect to that page, and it would be more logical considering the other pages in which the middle initial is in the title... Ottens 20:11, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Was a move to Beverly C. Crusher absolutely needed? I can see articles like James T. Kirk and William T. Riker belonging at those names since they very frequently used their middle initial, but Beverly's middle name was shown once on a computer display. Additionally, very few wikilinks go to Beverly C. Crusher. For sake of simplicity, I think it would best be left at Beverly Crusher. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:32, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I agree with 47 here, for example, Tom Paris isn't Thomas Eugene Paris because Tom Paris was used much more often. Ian Troi is actually "Ian Andrew Troi II". Best I can think of is make it a redirect. -AJHalliwell 21:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Initials Redux Hi ! In this picture remastered, we can see her initial is "G". ( ) How to deal this information ? (Maybe a "G" for honors to Gates McFadden ?)C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 13:42, July 10, 2013 (UTC) (MA-fr admin) :Check out the background section of the article. It notes that her middle name was "Cheryl" as per a bio screen, middle initial of "G." according to the "Sins of the Father" episode, and "S." according to production material on Generations. -- sulfur (talk) 14:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Why accept bio from "Conundrum" and no accept "sins of father" or "generation's material" ? On production section you write, her rank is wrong on the conundrum's bio, so maybe her second name is wrong too ? C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 18:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If we have a full name, we should use that rather than just initials, if we have the option. 31dot (talk) 19:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Merci. C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 09:23, July 14, 2013 (UTC) St. Louis Academy Does anyone have an idea how to bring in the line from , that she visited St. Louis Academy (for something, she interrupted Data here), where she became the "dancing doctor". Is this maybe the Starfleet Medical Academy? Kennelly 20:23, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :There's already something about this under Dancing. I never really assumed that "Saint Louis Academy" was connected to Starfleet Medical, only that it was some sort of dance studio where she won the awards (which could have been recreated in the holodeck later in the episode). In the 24th century, it wouldn't be a big deal to go to school in one part of the world and take dance classes in a completely different part. -- SmokeDetector47 20:41, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Revert While I don't disagree with the last revert, i'd like someone to explain why the same speculation is ok here but not at USS Stargazer personnel. Jaf 15:43, 21 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf * I think the Stargazer page is more of a list plus a place to keep unnamed personnel, which is why speculation is out of place there. I wouldn't have a problem with keeping it there, though (Beverly's line in certainly provides strong evidence to support the claim). -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 15:53, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Frame of Mind Crusher appears in the last few minutes of when Riker is not having a delusion. Crossover statement In the first paragraph of the "Background information", a statement is made that Crusher is the only main character not to appear in any of the spinoff series. What about Data? Did his character appear in any of the spinoff series? There was a crossover where Bashir came to the Enterprise, but this was a TNG episode ( ). Did he appear in when his sentience was discussed? :Data was heard (though not seen) in the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, . Brent Spiner himself also appeared in the three-part Augment Crisis arc, which would also make Gates McFadden the only TNG regular not to appear on other spin-offs. --From Andoria with Love 21:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Born on the Moon? She was born on the moon? I'm sure we have a good reason to say this, but since I was entirely unaware of that, how about either a paragraph in her article (if it was something mentioned on screen), or or a background note (if it was what I suspect, and mentioned in the Next Generation bible, or script at some point). I'm just curious, and it seems like a good thing to mention. Hossrex 08:41, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :It's from her personnel file seen in . It's also already in the body of the article with that citation :-) – Cleanse 12:37, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can we take information from those personnel files as canon? Riker's and MacDuff's files were falsified, and Crusher's had the incorrect rank.--Dietlbomb 16:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hurm... Sorry. :p I did a search for "luna", and didn't find anything. I guess I deserve to look foolish for not actually reading the article. Ignore the man behind the curtain, and continue with your editing. Apologies. Hossrex 21:59, 2 May 2008 (UTC) The Host What the hell did she says about having three children? :Was the "hell" really necessary? Can you reference a specific line/scene?--31dot 14:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at the script, her description was a dream she had.--31dot 14:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Playwright? Where is it ever said that Beverly wrote either "Something for Breakfast" or "Frame of Mind"? She is clearly the director, but not once did I get the feeling she was the author. Is there a reference that can be pointed to for this? :In "Frame of Mind" Riker refers to the play as "Doctor Crusher's play". In "Fistful of Datas" Geordi refers to the play as "your play" (your being Crusher) and later in the episode as "Doctor Crusher's play". She was also very concerned about Geordi finding it- which she wouldn't be if she hadn't written it.--31dot 19:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I disagree completely. I think they are simply referring to her directing the shows. This is common in the theater. --JMichael79 18:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :We can only go by what was said in the show. We don't know what is common in theater in the 24th Century. I stand by the evidence that she wrote them that I posted above.--31dot 22:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Middle initial: one more possibility In her name briefly appears on a viewscreen, right before the data about Kahlest appears. In this episode, her middle initial is G. (for "Gates", I presume). I have added this info to the background section. As the display in , showing her initial as "C", appears much longer on screen and the letters are much larger than here, I think "Conundrum" takes precedence. --Jörg 15:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh, very interesting find! This changes everything! (heh, not really). I think there is a lot of oversight like this when it comes to character background on the show. I suppose we'll never really know what her middle name is. I definitely prefer Beverly Gates to Beverly Cheryl, but my opinion doesn't really mean anything. Did her middle name ever appear anywhere else besides these two screens? -- Keikeya 03:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Rank problem Did anyone else notice that she wears the rank of Lt. Commander in Encounter at Farpoint for at least the first half of the episode? Does anyone know when she was actually promoted to Full Commander?